Cicatrices
by FalknerZero
Summary: Una cicatriz que luce genial en Luffy, pero que guarda mucho dolor y un recordatorio de la pérdida de su hermano Ace... Por alguna razon y por causa de una pesadilla, Nami decide charlar con Luffy llevandose una promesa reafirmada por su capitán... LuNa


**NOTA: Nuevo Oneshot...**

 **Antes que nada, agradezco mucho sus reviews en mis historias y pues no me queda mas que avisarles que lo mas probable es que este sea el ultimo oneshot que escriba ya que la proxima historia, (redoble de tambores): ¡Esta lista para ser escrita!...**

 **Empezaremos un nuevo trayecto con un nuevo fic largo, el cual subire los capitulos poco a poco cuando lleve una buena parte del mismo escrito... Solo pido paciencia...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, espero les guste este pequeño oneshot...**

Cicatrices

 **-¡Hay que estabilizarlo capitán Law!-** gritaron los médicos de los piratas Heart huyendo de la gran guerra ocurrida en Marineford, mientras el cirujano de la muerte veía las terribles heridas en Monkey D. Luffy y Jinbei…

 **-Hay que iniciar la operación una vez lo estabilicemos-** hablo Law, mientras observaba que en el pecho de Luffy surgía mucho humo, como si lo hubiesen quemado…

 **-No creo que necesitemos anestesia, este chico está sumergido en un gran shock-** finalizo Law, mientras se ponía los guantes para iniciar la operación…

 **-El Gyojin tiene una apertura en el torso y varios de sus órganos están dañados, ustedes encárguense de él-** culmino el cirujano de la muerte mientras iniciaba la operación en Luffy…

 **-¡Capitán, sus signos están disminuyendo!-** grito Bepo mientras el oso miraba la pantalla donde mostraba los signos vitales de Luffy…

 **-Esto no lo matara, tranquilo Bepo, si sobrevivió a una guerra que cambiara el mundo, esto no es nada-** concluyo Law mientras continuaba limpiando y suturando la herida de Luffy…

…

 **-¡Ace, Ace, no mueras!-** grito Luffy mientras se levantaba del césped del Sunny, ya que todo indicaba que al capitán de los mugiwaras le tocaba guardia y se había quedado dormido en el proceso…

 **-¡¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en eso!?** \- culmino Luffy mientras golpeaba con su puño en el césped de la cubierta y tocaba la cicatriz en su pecho en forma de equis…

 **-A pesar de que se ve genial, esta cicatriz me duele mucho-** finalizo Luffy alzando su vista en el Sunny mirando la noche en su inmensidad y sonriendo, sabiendo que otra vez, sus nakamas estaban juntos…

Esa noche, Luffy recorrió la cubierta del Sunny, viendo que todo indicaba que sería una noche tranquila, por lo que el capitán de los mugiwaras suspiro dejándose caer en el césped de la cubierta…

Mientras Luffy seguía en su guardia, en el dormitorio de las mujeres, una chica de característico pelo color naranja, se revolvía en su cama debido a una pesadilla…

 **-"¡Luffy, no hagas una estupidez, primero debemos vernos de nueva cuenta en Sabaody y luego veremos que hacer!"-** dijo Nami mientras soñaba y recordaba la noticia de la muerte de Ace…

Nami recordaba muy bien la primera vez que se reunieron de nueva cuenta los mugiwaras después de esos dos largos años…

 **(FLASHBACK)…** **-¿Y esa cicatriz Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras la tripulación de los mugiwaras salían por fin de la Isla Gyojin y llegaban al Nuevo Mundo, teniendo una noche por fin tranquila a pesar de llegar al mar más peligroso…

Todos los demás nakamas restantes de Luffy voltearon hacia otro lado, sabiendo lo que era esa cicatriz que marcaba el pecho de su capitán…

Nami no era que no supiera de esa herida de guerra, pero su sistema le indicaba que tal vez era hora de que Luffy hablara de ese tema con sus nakamas…

- **Nami, disculpa, quiero estar solo-** finalizo Luffy estirándose y yendo hacia la cabeza del Thousand Sunny…

- **Luffy-** susurro Nami, mientras Robin acercándose y tocando el hombro de la navegante, esbozo una cara de preocupación, pero llena de confort hacia la pelinaranja…

- **Nuestro capitán es fuerte, pero esto es algo que decidió lidiar solo y solo queda espera para que el mismo nos cuente lo relacionado a la muerte de su hermano, Nami-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Nami volteando a ver a su amiga, suspiro y decidió seguir con sus actividades, de igual manera que su nakamas, dejando de lado el tema de la cicatriz de Luffy **… (FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Siguiendo el sueño de Nami, la chica pudo divisar un gran campo lleno de sangre en el cual se desarrollaba una gran pelea, la cual a pesar de ver que sus nakamas llevaban ventaja, se pudo ver que su capitán seguía luchando con gran ímpetu…

 **-¡Chicos, váyanse es una orden!-** concluyo Luffy, mientras Nami notaba que el chico de goma volteaba y con su sonrisa decía lo que parecían sus últimas palabras...

 **-Gracias por quererme chicos-** dijo Luffy esbozando su caracteristica sonrisa, mientras una inmensa explosión desvanecía el cuerpo del pirata de los 400 millones de berries por su cabeza…

 **-¡Luffy!-** se levanto agitada Nami, mientras notaba que seguía en su camarote…

 **-¿Estás bien Nami?-** dijo Robin que se levantaba exaltada por el grito de la navegante…

Nami, notando que todo era una pesadilla, no pudo evitar pensar que ese escenario podría hacerse realidad, por lo que levantándose de su cama, alisto un abrigo color rojo mientras volteaba y veía a su amiga Robin…

 **-Estoy bien Robin, creo que iré tomar un poco de aire a la cubierta, jeje-** concluyo Nami alistándose, mientras Robin observando preocupación en su amiga, con su habilidad noto que Luffy estaba de guardia, así que sin más que decir, la arqueóloga esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad al ver que Nami iba con su capitán…

 **-Ten cuidado Nami-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Nami asentía y salía del camarote, dejando a Robin seguir durmiendo…

Sintiendo el aire de la noche tocar su rostro, Nami pudo divisar como Luffy entrenaba en la cubierta del Sunny, dando golpes al aire, por lo que la pelinaranja caminando lentamente, decidió charlar un rato con su capitán atolondrado…

 **-Luffy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** pregunto la navegante, mientras Luffy dejando su entrenamiento de lado, volteo esbozando una sonrisa sincera hacia su nakama…

 **-Estaba aburrido, que bueno que llegaste Nami, shishishi-** culmino Luffy, mientras Nami, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su capitán, se apoyo en el Sunny viendo las corrientes del mar donde pasaba el Sunny…

Los dos jóvenes permanecían viendo las corrientes ya que no había un tema para iniciar la conversación, hasta que Luffy notando el halo de frio surgir de los labios de Nami, miro la noche mientras sabía que había llegado un excelente momento…

- **No es que no quisiera hablar en esa ocasión de mi cicatriz Nami, solo no encontraba las palabras correctas-** finalizo Luffy logrando que la pelinaranja volteara sorprendida…

 **-Es que como dijiste que querías estar solo, todos pensamos que aun no habías superado ese trago amargo-** culmino la navegante, mientras Luffy esbozando su sonrisa característica, hablo tocando su cicatriz…

 **-¿Quieres saber cómo me hice esta cicatriz, Nami?-** dijo Luffy, mientras la chica de pelo naranja sabía que Luffy le contaría por fin esos detalles terribles…

 **-Luffy, no me tienes que contar si no quieres, créeme que así como tu respetaste mi pasado, yo entenderé si no me deseas contar eso-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy suspirando esbozo una sonrisa hacia su nakama…

 **-Jinbei me dijo que después de que yo cayera en shock, el almirante de magma empezó a seguirnos, y en un intento, atravesó a Jinbei tocando con su magma mi pecho, provocando la herida-** dijo Luffy apretando su puño, lo que noto Nami ya que todo el mundo sabía que ese almirante era aquel que había asesinado al hermano de Luffy…

 **-Esta cicatriz se ve genial Nami, pero me duele mucho, siempre que recuerdo esa batalla-** finalizo el capitán de los mugiwaras cambiando su semblante y mirando a su navegante, dándole a entender que había finalizado su relato…

 **-¿Tienes pesadillas sobre eso, Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, ya que la chica deseaba saber si su capitán tenía ese tipo de sueños al igual que ella cuando había perdido a su madre Bellemere…

 **-Al principio las tuve Nami, pero mientras más entrenaba en Rusukaina, estas se iban yendo al saber que mi entrenamiento era para protegerlos a ustedes-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami quedaba sorprendida de algo que ya sabía, pero que ahora confirmaba: La voluntad de Luffy…

La noche seguía cayendo, mientras Luffy y Nami conversaban sobre lo que habían vivido dos años separados, hasta que Luffy, escuchando una historia de Nami, se dio cuenta que la chica tenia pequeñas heridas en sus manos…

 **-Nami, tu también tienes cicatrices-** dijo Luffy curioso, por lo que la pelinaranja viendo el lugar que señalaba Luffy, no pudo creer que su capitán notara que las manos de la pelinaranja estaba un poco lastimadas…

 **-Luffy, esto no es nada-** hablo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, pero Luffy aun mas en su curiosidad, tomo las manos de su nakama mientras veía las pequeñas heridas, ruborizando totalmente a Nami…

 **-¿Qué-e crees-s que hace-es, Luffy?-** dijo Nami sin poder soltarse, por lo que Luffy, alzando su rostro pregunto sin notar el rubor en la cara de la chica…

 **-¿Dónde te hiciste esas heridas?-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami, soltándose del agarre de Luffy, camino hacia el cuarto de cartografía, dejando descolocado a su capitán…

 **-Espera aquí Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras seguía su trayecto hacia el cuarto de cartografía…

Minutos más tarde, Luffy vio como Nami volvía con un suéter color rojo con una pequeña insignia de los mugiwaras en la parte baja…

 **-Se que a veces eres un idiota para sentir el frio, además tu ropa de invierno siempre termina arruinada, espero que al menos cuides esto Luffy, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero mejor te lo doy ahora-** finalizo la pelinaranja entregando el suéter a su capitán el cual tomándolo hablo, como si supiera la razón de que su navegante le diera eso…

 **-¿Por eso tienes las manos con esas pequeñas cicatrices, Nami?-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la navegante, apoyándose en el pequeño columpio del Sunny, esbozo una sonrisa cálida asintiendo…

 **-A veces no tenía tiempo para terminarlo, pero en mis guardias lo finalice-** culmino la chica, por lo que Luffy, recordando que Nami siempre estaba ocupada pero siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con él, se puso el suéter, cosa que noto Nami y sin más pudo ver que a Luffy le gustaba…

 **-Esta calentito-** finalizo Luffy **, -Nunca lo usare en batalla para no dañar el regalo de Nami, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami, viendo que Luffy había captado el mensaje, esbozo una sonrisa, sin notar que Luffy se acercaba y la abrazaba…

 **-¿Qué-e que-e hace-es Luffy-y?-** dijo la pelinaranja ruborizada, por lo que Luffy, sin perder su característica sonrisa, siguió con el abrazo que para esa noche era muy cálido...

- **Te abrazo Nami, ¿No puedo?, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami todavía sonrojada, volteo hacia otro lado, sabiendo que no podría derrotar a su capitán y menos si su arma más eficaz contra ella, era la sonrisa cálida que hacia el chico de sombrero de paja…

- **Eso ya lo sé, idiota-** finalizo Nami respondiendo al abrazo de su capitán atolondrado…

 **-Nunca permitiré que nadie más muera frente a mis ojos, no perderé a nadie, te lo prometo Nami-** concluyo Luffy hablando mientras seguía abrazando a su navegante, la cual oyendo esas palabras, se abrazo con más fuerza al chico de goma, mientras pequeñas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos…

 **-Luffy, nunca no separaremos de nuevo, ¿Entendido?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo y veía la cicatriz de Luffy…

- **Es una promesa Nami, shishishi…shi-** no pudo finalizar Luffy al sentir en sus labios una ligera presión mientras el chico veía un inmenso rubor en las mejillas de su navegante…

Terminado el fugaz beso, Nami se apoyo en su nakama mientras sonreía al saber que Luffy podía ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando hablaba con ella, siempre se sinceraba…

 **-Es una promesa, Luffy-** concluyo la chica, mientras esa noche, el resplandor de la noche hacia que el mar donde navegaba el Thousand Sunny, pareciera un mar de color plata….

" _Hay cicatrices que duelen a pesar de que no son físicas, esas cicatrices son capaces de destruir la voluntad de una persona, pero mientras existan chispas de voluntad y personas que te apoyen, nunca te hundirás en la profundidad de esa oscuridad absoluta, llamada SOLEDAD…"_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Este oneshot surgio mientras recordaba que los mugiwaras zarparon luego del reencuentro y solamente imagine una escena en la cual Luffy hablara de ese recordatorio provocado por Akainu...**

 **Despues de oneshots tristes (cof, cof, Ace, cof, cof), queria expresar que Luffy ya tiene entendido que puede cumplir sus sueños y que esa cicatriz lo hara mas fuerte y decidido...**

 **En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aqui y pues nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**

 **Saludos...**


End file.
